The Answer to Finn's prayers (or is it?)
by nekochan129
Summary: Finn just denied by PB, thinks his love life is over until Marceline comes back! Will Finn get over PB? Maybe he will even let Marceline in to his heart! Or will he just keep his heart locked behind door and key? Can Finn handle his emotions? Things may get serious! Please comment (my first story!) Rated M just to be safe of what may happen in the later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you people who are reading this story! Just want you to know that this is my first story ever, so even if you read it and completely hate it. I would still really love to have feedback on it, so I can see what I need to improve on! This is a big learning experience for me to see if my writing is ½ as good as I think (and hope it is). Now without any further ado Ladies and Gentleman I give you my first story! **_

Finn looked up at the bright blue sky, thinking about Princess Bubblegum and how badly he was hurt after her complete denial.

**FLASH BACK**

Finn: "Umm Princess Bubblegum may I please talk to….alone." (slightly blushing)

PB: "Sure Finn I'll be right there, just let me finish this…" (Her sentence started to fade off) Wait…Ok I'm done. What do you need?

Finn: "PB what I am about to say probably isn't really a surprise to you, but still I just want it out in the open…..Well you see…Ever since I first saw your beautiful pink face and smelt your sweet bubblegum smell, I knew that I was falling really hard for you.. What I am trying to say is...Well I LOVE YOU PRINCESS!" 3

PB: "Oh my Finn... umm I'm really sorry but I only see you as a little brother nothing more…And I like someone else

**END OF FLASHBACK**

How in the glob was he ever going to get over that! He got denied because she thought him as a LITTLE BROTHER!? To make it worse she LIKED SOMEONE else! He was interrupted by the answer to his hopes and prayers.

The most amazing and beautiful girl Finn had ever seen. She had long black silky hair, and the most gorgeous teal eyes he had seen in his life. Of course he recognized her, or at least he thought.

Finn: "Umm, hi do I know you?"

The girl: "Are you kidding me Finn! It has only been (pausing to count the years on her fingers) 5 or 6 years! Remember I'm Marceline, your old best friend you idiot!"

**Marceline P.O.V**

Marceline couldn't believe how much her little Finny had grown! I guess he wasn't really her little Finny anymore. Even his outfit was completely different; he had lost the hat, and had his hair shining blonde hair down to his shoulders. And his outfit completely complimented his physique. He had on a form fitting red shirt (which really showed his nice abs ) a pair of long worn blue jeans, and classical black converse. Just looking at him made Marceline blush at how much he had grown!

**Finn .**

Part of him was in complete shock that she actually came back to Ooo, and the other part turned bright red about the dirty thoughts about Marceline that were going through his head. All he wanted to do was run to her and give her the most passionate kiss she had ever have (and some other unmentionable things) right where she standing. Restraining himself from doing anything rude to the girl he had crushed on when he was younger. He quietly managed to say.

**general P.O.V**

Finn: Marceline…Where the flip have you been? I searched for you for months, maybe even a year!" (His voice slowly rising)

Marceline: Well you see that's a long story…What about you? Why isn't Jake or PB with you?

Finn: Jake is at ladies, they had uni-puppies. And PB and I don't really talk anymore.

A light wind blew making Marceline shiver (don't think vamps feel the cold but to bad!), and also making Finn realize how cold it was. Taking this opportunity to see her house again he offered

Finn: Hey it's getting kind of cold, how about we head to your house. I'm kind of curious about how it looks after 5 ½ years…

Awkwardly taking a glance at Marceline's reaction to his question and her amazing figure, he blushed and quickly looked away when he realized that his mind has gone back into the gutter.

Marceline: Yeah, sure. So am I, it will be nice to see how the place looks.

Smiling a perfect white fanged smile Marceline started walking (or you could say floating) with Finn to her long forgotten home inside the cave she hadn't seen in so many years.

Along the way to Marceline's house things got really silent, an awful awkward silence, and Finn hated it. It let his mind go places he did NOT want to go, or did he, finally his thoughts all stopped at one question. 'Had Marceline dated anyone while she was gone?' if so could that person be the reason she left wherever she was!? If so was he going to be jealous of the person that Marceline left her friends for?

Without knowing it Finn blurted out "Marceline did you date anyone in the past 5 years!"

A look of shock quickly made its way to Marceline's face, did her little (not so little now) Finny just ask her about her love life? The shy and easily embarrassed Finn that she knew she thought would never ask something like that! Unless he was jealous! But that couldn't

Marceline pulled on a smirk to hide her shock, quietly flew next to his ear and asked a question she **knew **would get him embarrassed even if she hadn't seen him in the last 5 years "Why do you want to know Finny? Are you jealous?"

Finn's ears and entire face turned bright red and hot, like a hot steamy poker! Trying to cover up his actual thoughts he replied instantaneously "W...What! I have flipping no idea why the glob you think that Marcy! I was just wondering!"

Seeing how quickly Finn had replied to her question she knew she had just hit a big ol' bull's eye! Lost in her own thoughts as to why the thought of Finn being jealous of her and her ex made her the same bright red Finn was just a few seconds ago. She didn't realize that the hero was calling her name (really loudly) stating that they had arrived at her little old house in a cave.

Pulling her mind away from Finn and his jealousness, she turned to Finn with a huge smile on her face while she walked up the stairs to her front door and said "Whatcha waiting for my little Finny the hero of Ooo?"

"What! I was waiting for you! Which I seem to be doing a lot of lately!" Finn yelled at the Vampire Queen who he waited to come back from some unknown place for 5 years!

To say inside her house was the exact same was an understatement! Her house looked better then when she had left; there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere! Finn was flipping confused, he looked to Marceline to she is she was ½ as confused as he was. She was far from it! Finn had to know why she wasn't freaking out so he could stop being such a spaz

Finn: "Marceline why is your house so perfect? I remember it being a lot more messy then this when you left."

Marceline just shrugged and in nonchalant voice answered "Oh yeah Finn I forgot to tell you! I asked Simon (The Ice King) to keep my house clean while I was gone, I totally don't want to think how it would have looked after 5 ½ years without cleaning"

He couldn't believe his ears! Had she just said she LET the ICE KING in to her house to CLEAN!? So all this time when he thought that she had let without telling anyone! She had really had the time to go to IK (ice king) give him the keys to her house, tell HIM goodbye, and not even give him a single wave! Finally Finn's anger and frustration erupted

Finn: "WHAT THE GOLB! You told ICE KING you were leaving but not ME!? That is so NOT FLIPPING cool Marceline! You have no clue how much I FLIPPING CARE about you! How could you do that to ME, I thought you and I were FRIENDS!"

Marceline: "F...Finn I'm sorry it's just..." About to explain that if she told him about her leaving, he wouldn't have let her go. But before she could she cut off in midsentence by Finn grabbing both of her arms and pinning them above her head against one of the walls in Marceline's living room.

Finn had no clue what he was doing; he was just going along with his gut feel (as Jake always told him to do). But he was shocked when he realized that he had grabbed his crush's arms, pinned her to the wall to and started leaning in on her to do what looked like a kiss!

Marceline: F…Finn? FINN!? What are you doing, I thought you liked Bubblegu…

Once again being cut off but this time it was with a kiss.

_**Thanks for reading! If you like it please write a comment, and if you didn't like it please write a comment! Even though positive feedback would be extremely kind and make me feel good! So should I continue this story or just leave it hanging because my writing sucks?**_


	2. An interuption

_**Well I am very glad to continue writing this story, it didn't get any bad feedback yet so here is chapter 2! Wonder what is going to happen after that kiss! Will Marceline accept with steamy kiss or not! Well time for all you to find out **____** I will add ages as I add the characters!**_

**AGES! Finn- 18**

**Marceline- 19**

**Jake- 23**

Marceline couldn't believe what was happening! Why was Finn kissing her? And the kiss was really intense; she could feel all his emotions and passion pushed into this one kiss. Not being able to hold herself back, she kissed him back with the same amount of passion and love if not more.

Realizing that Marceline the Vampire Queen was actually kissing him back absolutely shocked him! Taking this opportunity to take it a step farther he pushed him tongue into her mouth, earning a small moan from her made him even more determined! He grabbed her waist, rushed his hand in to her long raven hair and picked her up so her thin delicate legs wrapped around his large muscular waist. She responded very positively by wrapping her legs tighter around him, one arm around his neck and the other harshly grabbing his shoulder length blonde locks. Right when Finn decided it was about time to take this up stairs, Jake had to walk in.

Jake: Hey umm Finn I heard Marceline was back... WOAH OH MY GLOB WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!

Immediately Marceline and Finn untangled themselves and Marceline flew to the other side of the room, trying to hide the fact her and Finn were just making out (but were about to take it to the next level ;)). Finn caught on to Marceline's plan and tried (but badly failed) to look like what Jake had just seen didn't happen.

Finn: its totes not what you are thinking bro! Marceline got something in her eye so I was looking to see what it was!

Jake: No way bro that was not what I just saw, you were so about to take it to flipping level 15! I told to NEVER go to level 15! EVER!

Jake could feel himself burning up, not only did he go to Marceline's house without telling him, but he was about to go to level 15 and NOT admit to it! Well Jake knew exactly what to do to make him sorry, he was going to ignore Finn! But first he was going to leave Marceline's house in an extremely dramatic exit. That would get his attention.

Expanding to a little bit bigger than Marceline's house Jake completely exploded the small pink cottage, and walked away with a pout on his face, thinking that Finn would follow him, which he didn't.

"Well then Marceline shall we finish what we started" Finn said as he looked at Marceline with a dirty smirk on his face. "I don't know Finny, I don't think I have anything better to do at the moment" replied Marceline with an equally dirty smirk on her face.

Not caring much about the ruins of Marceline's once little cottage lying around them the started embracing each other in a blanket of passion, love, and some other things. While things got more and more serious between the two lovers they were forced to pull away when they heard a smooth voice from the shadows say "So this is where my sweet little Marceline has gone."

"Who the hell is there!? Oh my GLOB MARSHALL LEE IS THAT YOU?" Cried out Marceline with an obvious tone of anger, hatred, and hurt in her voice. Walking out of the shadows the Vampire King showed himself to the "couple" "Aw so you do remember me, I thought since you were practically swallowing that human's tongue you must have forgotten about our relationship and how you left me without any warning."

"What is going on here Marceline, why does he think you two are dating, wait a minute are you two actually going out, like as in you're a couple?" Finn started to back away from both of the vampires, one that he had know almost all his life and was his biggest crush, and the other was some unknown "person" who was claiming that Finn's lover was actually his lover.

Seeing the hurt and betrayal in Finn's eyes Marceline whimpered "Finn I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Marshall, I just didn't think it was important or that he would come find me."

"I hate to break up this touching moment but I think its time for me to take my Marceline back now!" A look off panic went across Marceline's face which she hoped that Marshall didn't see, but he did. Gritting her teeth she yelled at the other vampire "Oh really! How are you planning on doing that Marshall?"

Quickly reply "like this" while appearing behind Marceline and hitting two nerves on her neck making her eyes roll back, and quickly slip into unconsciousness.

While all this was happening Finn just watched in shock as the still unknown vampire picked up his now unconscious lover and fly away with her to some unknown place. The thought of Marceline getting kidnapped quickly pulled Finn out of his shock and straight in to anger, he had to find her and get her back so he could finish was he started with her. Knowing he was going to need help he went to seek out his bro, Jake, who would hopefully help him out that is if he wasn't still mad about the level 15 thing.

_**OMG Marshall Lee interrupted what was about to have lemons! So what did everyone think? Please review! **____** What will happen to Marceline? Will Finn save her? Guess you will have to wait till next time!**_


	3. Awake! Not for long

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for such a late update! I have had lots of tests and many horrible family problems! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, that is all I have to say don't want to delay you guys from reading my new chapter! Remember please review! **** PS! Marshall Le is 19!**

Finn burst into his tree house (or is it a fort?) screaming "JAKE! BRO! WE HAVE AN EMERCENCY! PLEASE HELP ME, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

*10 minutes later*

"JAKE! DUDE! MY BRO! JAKEY WAKEY! PANCAKE MASTER! MY MAN! I AM NOT KIDDING HERE DUDE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?  
Grumbling Jake surrendered and came down stairs by stretching his way through the ladder hole (I don't know what to call it) "Finn what do you want sooo bad that you can't get it from Marceline and you need to spend 10 minutes screaming for!"

Finn was seriously out of breath by now but that didn't stop him from screaming at the top of his lings "MARCELINE WAS KIDNAPPED!" Jake's eyes popped from their sockets when he heard this "Wait what!? Who would even be able to kidnap her? She is the globing Queen of Vampires!"By now both Finn and Jake were yelling at the top of their lungs while Finn explained who, what, when, why, and how Marceline got kidnapped.

Jake looked at Finn with eyes that were full of determination and said "Dude I know how much you care about Marceline, so there is only one thing we can do..SAVE HER!"

Balling up their fists and hitting them together they yelled out in sync "It's RESCUING TIME!"

Marceline awoke from her slumber to find herself on a king sized bed in an extremely dark room, even though it was dark she could still see around it perfectly (because she is a vamp, they can see in the dark). It was obviously a room that belonged to a very expensive house, with a very rich owner. Marceline desperately went through her memory to see if she could remember how she got here, why she or was here, or at least whose house it was!

"So I see you have awoken" a smooth cool voice said from the dark entrance of the room

Suddenly all of her memories from what happened came flooding back; she was kidnapped by Marshall Lee! That must mean the person who is talking to is Marshall Le. To be positive Marceline had to ask! What if it wasn't Marshall and instead some random unknown person!?

"Ma..Marshall? Is that you?"

With an extremely apparent smirk on his face and wiggling his eyebrows he smugly said "Well of course it is who else has a voice that is even half as sexy as mine?"

Strongly wanting to annoy Marshall, Marceline decided she would mess with him "I could name a lot of people with voices ten times sexier than yours, and they look ten times sexier too!"

Marceline could see the huge impact on Marshall's face, even though he quickly tried to hide it in the shadows of the dark room. As horrible as it sounds it made her feel good to see Marshall a little bit hurt after all the pain and suffering he had caused her!

*Flash back*

Marceline's eyes immediately turned red, hers huge white fangs came out and her hair was on end when she found out that Marshall Lee had done the thing she hated most…again! "You jerk I can't believe you cheated on me again! You said you would stop! What the hell it's over for good this time, I can't deal with you and this drama anymore!"

"Aw come on babe! You know you're the only one for me; I will always come back to you no matter how many times I cheat on you!" Marshall pleaded; he knew that this time Marceline was probably serious about leaving him for good. He knew he had gone over the line a few too many times! He would always love Marceline more than any of the hookers, strippers, hoes, and random girls he found drunk on the side walk late at night whenever he wanted a no strings attached night, just so he could relax and get some of the things she never did.

"NO! I AM LEAVING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I HATE YOU MARSHALL LEE! DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME, BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WERENT IMMORTAL!" Marceline had had enough of Marshall and him trying to convince her to stay; she knew how it worked every single time. She would finally get up the nerve to leave after one of Marshall's nights out, and then he would beg and plead for her to stay, finally she would end up staying. But tonight was going to be different! She was going to leave and find herself a better man!

After Marceline had slammed the heavy wooden door on Marshall Lee's face, Marshall made a vow that he would stop his horrible ways that made Marceline suffer so much and then fine her and make her his again!

*End of Flashback*

Marshall Lee leaned in close to Marceline's face and whispered into her ear causing his cool sweet smelling breath to across her face and down her neck, leaving a hot trail and a tingling sensation everywhere it touched. "You know that no man could ever compare to me, I am the best thing that ever happened to since Ash was so rude to you! Be honest Finn isn't ½ the man I am!"

The feeling of his breath and the sound of his whispering put Marceline in a blurry trance, but the second the word "Finn" came out of his mouth and into her ear, she was fully alert and had pinned Marshall against the wall right behind him. "Don't you dare say anything about Finn ever again! You're right he isn't ½ the man you are, he is 10 times the man you are!" Marceline screamed into Marshall's face.

The same look of hurt came over Marshall's face as earlier; the only difference this time is he didn't even try to hide it. In a quiet voice he pleaded out "Marceline, I know I was wrong. I was stupid and did things I didn't mean…But I still love you, and that is why I have to do this..." Suddenly Marshall Lee pulled out a small green vial of liquid and stabbed it into Marceline's gut. Just before Marceline fell back in to the land of the unconsciousness she managed grumbled out "Not again…Marshall Lee you bastard…"

Laughing to himself at Marceline's attempt to insult him before passing out, he didn't notice a certain young blonde hero and magical dog sneaking in to his castle with an overly complicated plan forming in their brains on how to steal back Marshall "one and only true love", run away with her and hopefully never ever been seen again!

**P.S. Sorry to make Marshall Lee the bad guy! I love him but it was just way too perfect!**


	4. In the castle

**Yay! My peoples! I am sooo ridiculously happy with the feedback from people! Ya'll are amazing! P.S. Omg this time I actually posted a new chapter on time! Even if it was like a few minutes before 12 am!**

"WOAH Bro! Look at this!" Finn was 5 seconds from touching a huge 50 feet tall statue of Marceline the Vampire Queen rocking out on her globing awesome base ax! (I love that thing so much!) When Jake stretched out his magical doggy arm to smack Finn's hand before he could touch it, "DUDE WHAT THE GLOB, That could be booby trapped!" After both Finn and Jake glared at the statue for about 10 minutes they decided that it was totally going to be super booby trapped. (based on how freaking obsessed Marshall Lee was with Marceline.) They kept on walking trying to act like super secret ninjas on a secret mission to save the damsel in distress (psh since when did Marceline become a damsel in distress?)…after **both** of them falling square on their faces by tripping over thin air for the fourth time they would still not be denied the pleasure of finally being able to act like secret ninjas who were actually on a semi-secret mission.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Finn was dying, how the glob were ninjas able to stay this quiet for this long in the movies! He needed to talk or he might never make it out of this creepy (but awesome) castle alive…and it wouldn't be Marshall Lee that killed him! "Psst…Jake…my home dog…Do you think we could find Marceline any faster!" Finn tried his best to whisper but after what felt like hours (only 10 minutes) his whisper was more of a yell. Jake was amazed that Finn was able to keep his mouth shut for this long of a time! "Finn maybe you should try and be a little quieter, bro I know you want your girl back. But if you keep on talking this globing loud we both know who is going to find us!"

As if on cue they heard a smooth cool voice right behind them whispering in their ears "and who would that be?" Jakes eyes popped from his sockets and he shriveled up as he rushed to hide behind his bro, Finn "Oh glob dude, I totally forgot we were going to fight a creepy vampire! I was so in the moment of saving Marceline I didn't realize her ex was a vamp! We are totally done for!" Finn rolled his blue eyes at his suddenly freaked out dog "Wow thanks for the confidence booster!"

Marceline's head was killing her! Getting knocked out in what she thought was only one day was way too much. How long had she been out any way, and where the hell was the stupid Marshall Lee? Realizing that since Marshall wasn't here it was a perfect opportunity to escape from this awfully dreary castle back to her cute little cottage inside her huge cave (which is still in ruins after Jake exploded through the roof)…More importantly she would be back with Finn, the boy who the move she thought about him the more she realized she was completely falling head over heels in love with!

She burst from the room and flew down the hallway as fast as her vampire powers could take her! She told herself she wouldn't stop till she got outside and was in the free open air. Her promise was shortly broken when she heard an awfully familiar voice coming from behind a huge black and red door, which had to be at least 75 feet tall. Lucky for Marceline the door was open just enough for her to peer in at what events were unfolding in front of her. Shock ran all over her face and up and down her spine when she saw Finn's face about only 2 inches from Marshall Lee's face! It looked like they were having a serious stare off, when suddenly the tense thick silence was cut.

Finn turned to the voice behind him, making his now cold hard blue eyes meet with Marshall's solid soulless gray eyes. "Give me Marceline or else!"

Marshall Lee couldn't believe the ego of this kid! Did he just say "or else" to him! Psh or else what, I'm the vampire king what can a little puny human boy do to me! Trying to keep a straight(ish) face while laughing inside Marshall stuttered out "Ha! Or else what! Who do you think you are coming into my castle and trying to take MY property?! I will tell you who you are, you're a useless little human boy who is far from being worthy of my darling love Marceline. So give up while you still have your head kid!"

Finn was turning an unhealthy shade of red, he was so globing pissed! He was mad when he got called a little boy, but NO calling Marceline his property! That is where he drew the line, Marceline didn't belong to anyone! Finally boiling over with anger Finn yelled at Marshall "WHAT THE GLOB DUDE! Marceline is NO man's or boy's property! She is a strong independent woman who can rule herself! And she doesn't need dicks like you coming into her life just to ruin it when it FINALLY got better! O wait maybe you're jealous of me! I bet you are, cause you have now seen what Marceline actually looks like when she is really truly happy and likes someone! So I don't care if you don't move out of the way! Cause either way I am going to get to the women I LOVE and you can't stop me! Your choice! Do you want to be smart and let me through so you can live, or be a dumbass and not let me through making me have to KILL you?!"

Everything was silent…None of them could believe that Finn had all of that in him! The person who was most in shock was Marceline who had been listening the whole time. Not being able to hold herself back, Marceline ran to Finn yelling out to him "FINN! You really truly feel that way about me!?"

**Hope ya'll liked it! Sorry for the cliff hanger **** But I think it worked well!**


End file.
